Yet Another Mami Mogu Mogu Fixfic: LoL Edition!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Or: What happens when Mami's horrible fate is averted by a certain badass Demacian. Crack, spoilers, rated T for violence and awesomeness. First PMMM / LoL fanfic. Oneshot.


**Yet Another Mami Mogu Mogu Fixfic: LoL Edition**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to- wait this isn't a Reactsverse fic. It isn't? No. I went on a Madoka Magica binge again. I disapproved of Mami's death. I happen to be a League fan. I'm also frustrated at my school and have a very irritating headcold. **

**You can see where this is going now, right? Because...I really just decided to do it because why not the guys over at Danbooru did it with Guts and Touma. Also because I like doing these kinds of fics. **

**DISCLAIMER: PMMM belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise there would be Nanoha shoutouts.**

**League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. Otherwise there would be a Mami skin for Lux (hurrhurr).**

**OOC characterisations and canon defilement ahoy!**

* * *

_Charlotte's Labyrinth..._

"Gotcha!"

The florescent sugary wall of the labyrinth was peppered with shots as Mami Tomoe, veteran Puella Magi of Mitakigahara, unleashed a torrent of bullets upon the Dessert Witch Charlotte. A fallen chair, impossibly tall, lay fallen among the scattered desserts, treats and sweets that littered the Dessert Witch's lair. Behind a large pastry, Madoka and Sayaka hid, accompanied by Kyubey, as they watched their friend assault the Witch with gusto.

The Dessert Witch slumped slowly to the ground, riddled with shots, as Mami strolled across to it with practised calmness- yet, there was a small part of her that couldn't help but be happy. Just minutes earlier, Madoka had promised that she'd never be alone again, that she'd be her friend.

After years of fighting by herself, the Puella Magi finally had a true friend to fall back to. Even if she thought she didn't deserve it, even if she was broken inside, lost and empty-

'_No.'_ Mami shook her head, a small smile gracing her face, as she strolled across to Charlotte, producing two muskets, one in each hand. _'...not anymore. I'm not lonely anymore...I..._

_...I have...friends...and I can't look like a fool in front of them, after all. I'm not afraid of anything._

_Not anymore.' _

With a small chuckle, Mami pointed a musket at the Witch's head, blasting it at point-blank before raising the Witch into the air upon thin, wire-like ribbons, hanging it in mid-air. A perfect target.

Mami chuckled to herself, discarding one musket. _'This is far too easy! That Akemi girl was wrong...' _She turned to the two schoolgirls watching her, as they jumped up.

Sayaka punched the air, celebrating. "Yeah!" Madoka merely cheered wordlessly, as the Puella Magi cocked her head briefly and flashed a coy smile, before hoisting her remaining musket up, grasping it with two hands as luminous ribbons coiled around it, converting it into a massive barrel. Moving it with rehearsed ease, Mami pointed it at the helpless Witch, scoffing confidently as the familiar, large ornately decorated gun body formed around it, two silver struts keeping it up.

"Tiro...FINALE!" With that yell, Mami fired a massive red ribbon, the end curled into a bullet shape, at Charlotte, the gun dissipating into air as the ribbon soared through the air. It pierced through the Witch's hide, before curling around her and squeezing life out of her- if such creatures possessed life, that is.

As the ribbons constricted her body, however, Charlotte had but one last card to play, one final trick to demonstrate.

Her head swelled to unnatural size, the Witch's body being squeezed to nothing by Mami's ribbons, as a vast, monstrous snake, marked with polka-dots, her grinning, pointy-nosed visage resembling a grotesque caricature of a clown, emerged from Charlotte's mouth. Her mismatched eyes stared down at the Puella Magi, whose expression changed from smug to somewhat confused.

With blinding speed, the Witch's new form sped towards Mami, her face filling her field of vision.

Mami froze in fear, akin to a deer in the headlights. She was unarmed, she had no time to draw a weapon, nor dodge. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sayaka and Madoka, staring on with shock plainly written on their faces, and Kyubey, its enigmatic perpetual smile remaining in spite of the circumstances, merely tilting his head at the transpiring events.

Charlotte opened her mouth, and all Mami could see were sharp, pale teeth- many more than any natural creature could possibly have.

She quietly gasped. She knew this was it. This moment was her demise.

'_...I'm sorry...looks like...this is it for me. So much for...fighting together...Madoka...'_

The Puella Magi stared her imminent doom in the face, unable to stop it-

Suddenly, a piercing, deep roar filled the chamber- a roar not belonging to a Witch or a Familiar, but to a mere mortal man.

"**DEMACIA!"**

* * *

In the space of a moment, her destiny changed.

All Mami could see in front of her was a flash of gold from above, followed by the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh. The force of the impact was so that the girl was sent flying, before colliding with a raised wall of hard, ivory icing.

"What the..." The Puella Magi shook her head, before gazing at her savior.

The man was tall, taller than any she had ever seen. He bore a massive spear, crafted from what looked to be gold and encrusted with blue gems. The head resembled the backbone of some unknowable, yet clearly reptilian creature, and it was seemingly extendable, for it was stretched out, planted squarely into Charlotte's head. What struck Mami, however, was his armor.

It shimmered in the light, its golden sheen dazzling her for a moment. Atop the man's head was a crown, similar in theme to the armor, and combined with the man's rugged, sharp visage, granted him a princely air- that was as accurately as she could put it.

The man strolled over to her after pulling his massive spear out of the Witch's head, its head retracting to a smaller size. He offered her his hand, before looking at her curiously.

"...Luxanna?"

"...I'm sorry?" Mami tilted her head. The man spoke English- a language she knew well enough- but it was with an accent she'd never heard before. The warrior shook his head.

"Forgive me. I...mistook you for someone else for a second. Come." He offered her his armored hand again. "Let us vanquish this foe, for the glory of Demacia."

"...I am unaware of what this 'Demacia' is..." The Puella Magi stated uncertainly and took his hand. She looked up at him.

"...Thank you. You...saved me..."

The man merely scoffed, turning away, with a hint of what she thought may have been a smile appearing briefly.

"Don't thank me with words. Thank me with action." He hefted his spear, watching the Dessert Witch slowly push itself up from the ground, recovering from the massive wound the warrior had given it.

"Come now, fellow warrior!" He roared. "PURGE THE** UNJUST**!"

"I...what?" Mami stared at him.

"Purge the unjust! Fight righteously! Vanquish this unholy foe! If you're going to thank me, then thank me with actions, not mere words!" The warrior banged his chest with his fist. "And if you're not willing to lead the assault from the front, then follow those who can!"

With a yell, he charged at Charlotte, thrusting his spear forward. She couldn't help but gaze in awe at the sheer bravado he emitted, but it was only for a moment- she was still a veteran, after all.

The Puella Magi extended her hands, two muskets forming from ribbons slipping gracefully into them. She couldn't help but chuckle, in spite of herself and the mortal danger she'd just been in.

"...purge the unjust indeed." She took aim at the Witch, blasting it down repeatedly. Charlotte roared as bullets pelted its hide, before leaping at her as quick as it had moments ago.

The warrior, however, was faster.

With a yell, he swung his spear, batting the creature back into the wall of icing. The warrior then hurled a smaller spear at it, pinning its tail to the wall, a blue and yellow flag popping out from the butt of the spear. He then shoved his spear's head toward it, the head extending and gripping on to the implanted spear to pull him towards it before he impaled it into the wall with his larger spear, yelling. He shoved the spear in, pushing it into the Witch to keep it pinned.

"Now! While the creature is pinned!"

"You're in the way!"  
"Mere bullets cannot pierce my righteous armor! Fire upon it!"

Mami merely stared at him for a minute, as if to say 'is he serious?'

Nevertheless, she complied. She could only trust his word- after all, he seemed to be a mere man and yet he managed to enter a Witch's Labyrinth. What other mysteries did he have?

"Understood." Mami took aim and riddled the Witch with a multitude of bullets, making sure she had managed to hit every part of the monster, before the warrior hefted the spear upwards, pulling it out of the Witch and leaving a deep tear in her side. She roared in wounded defiance, knowing what was likely next.

The warrior leaped backwards, landing roughly besides Mami. He turned to the Puella Magi and smiled, but it was not a pleasant one- it was one full of bloodthirst. She shuddered unconsciously at this.

'_Just who is this man?_"

The man pointed at the Witch with his spear. "Finish the beast off. I would, but it would not be honorable or Demacian for me to take another's quarry."

Mami nodded quickly. "A-alright!" Readying her Tiro Finale once more, she pointed the gun at Charlotte.

"Tiro...FINALE!"

This time, the Witch had no escape.

The shot pierced her hide, and the Witch let out one final anguished scream before the force of the shot smashed it through the raised icing wall and crumbling the wall down, before exploding behind it, gasping out a Grief Seed that clattered to the ground in front of Mami, hastily stopping in front of her boot.

The Puella Magi looked over at Madoka and Sayaka. They had no words, but they weren't needed- their expressions of muted shock and awe were all that she needed to read their thoughts.

The warrior next to her laughed heartily, planting the spear into the ground.

"I commend your skill, mage. Perhaps you didn't need my saving."

Mami chuckled modestly. "It was all in a day's work, and such a mistake won't be repeated."  
"Just as well." The man laughed, before pulling out the spear. "I must go. I must find myself greater foes to pursue.

I bid thee...farewell." He strolled away into the distance of the hastily fading Labyrinth. Just as he started, however, he felt someone tug on his arm. Turning around, he saw Mami, staring at him with mixed awe and curiosity.

"Wait! Just..." The Puella Magi blinked, shaking her head. "Just who are you?"

"My name...is Jarvan Lightshield IV. Crown Prince of Demacia, son of Jarvan III, slayer of dragons and monstrosities from the Void alike!" Jarvan roared proudly. "Your gratitude is accepted. I must ask of you this, in return.

What is your name, child? And why is a mere child like you fighting such beasts?"

Mami curtseyed to him politely. "I am Mami Tomoe, the guardian Puella Magi of Mitakigahara. I fight these creatures because nobody else will- and I won't let these creatures- Witches, I mean- hurt anyone."

"Heh. Is your world so cowardly that they leave one like you to fight such monsters?" Jarvan laughed, before shaking his head. "Nonetheless...I respect your skill, Mami.

I shall remember that name, for when I return to Valoran. Farewell. I seek myself greater foes to slay!"

With that, Jarvan leapt into the distance, leaving behind the Puella Magi and the confused schoolgirls, as the Labyrinth disintegrated around them, depositing them in the school's bike park.

"Jarvan...what an odd name." Mami mused, her magical girl form disintegrating around her. Madoka rushed to her side, looking her over carefully.

"M-Mami-san! Are you alright?! Did the Witch hurt you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." The girl chuckled. "...and I have someone to owe for that."

From the shadows, however, Homura, freed of her binds, gazed at Mami, her stoic face hiding her shock.

'_Tomoe...impossible. She should've died, then and there._

_And yet a normal man just...leapt into a Labyrinth and saved her..._

_Does this mean...the cycles can end?'_

Homura shook her head, shaking the thought out of her head.

"No. Impossible. That was only a one-off event." Walking off into the shadows, the time traveller shook all thoughts of hope out of her head.

Regardless, the defiant yell of "DEMACIA!" rung in her mind that night.

* * *

**GOOD END**

* * *

**A/N: Dear god, I need to play Jarvan again. He's a badass. Voiced by Kamina himself, too. Also, on unrelated terms, I now ship Madoka/Simon. Coincidence? I think not.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, criticisms, thoughts, suggestions and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day!**


End file.
